<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игры кошек и волков by NoxMoonStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482925">Игры кошек и волков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxMoonStone/pseuds/NoxMoonStone'>NoxMoonStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Possessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Witcher!Jaskier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxMoonStone/pseuds/NoxMoonStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Лютик, Ведьмак из школы Кота, встретил Геральта из Ривии и все пошло наперекосяк.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Мне нравится, что ты просто сидишь и хандришь в углу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395859">When Cat and Wolf Play</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pernilla_Writes/pseuds/Pernilla_Writes">Pernilla_Writes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Работа была написана по мотивам альтернативного канона арта Kletochka (Instagram), где Лютик стал Ведьмаком.<br/>2.  Тэги и персонажи будут пополняться.<br/>3. Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда солнце все еще было в зените, кобыла уже устала шагать, а в его волосах скопилось достаточно пыли с длинных и долгих дорог, Лютик с облегчением вздохнул, различив вдалеке возвышавшийся на холме трактир. Городок, лежавший за ним, обещал непыльную работенку и щедрое вознаграждение. <em>Давно пора. </em>Однако, у самых конюшен, освобождая свою лошадь от упряжек и лишнего груза, запах, совсем не похожий на конский навоз донесся до его чутья - запах крови, мутаций и смерти. Мельком взглянув на своего уютно примостившегося к корыту с водой компаньона и сам себе усмехнувшись, Лютик направился внутрь трактира.</p>
<p><br/>
Теплое золото лилось из открытого окна, старые деревянные стены казались мягкими под яркими солнечными лучами, и в этой самой комнате Лютик чувствовал запах другого ведьмака, который, несомненно, учуял и его самого. Он надеялся встретить Айдена или хотя бы Шредингера*, своих давних друзей и боевых товарищей, но запах в трактире стоял другой и не принадлежал ни одному их них.</p>
<p><br/>
В самом дальнем и темном углу, укутанный в плащ, сидел незнакомец. Его белесые грязные волосы виднелись из под капюшона, а сам он, упрямо не поднимая глаз, отхлебывал из своей кружки. Бросив тоскливый взгляд в сторону свободного теплого и светлого, именно такого, какой всегда нравился ему, места за столом у самого окна, Лютик зашагал в темный и холодный закуток, где сидел другой ведьмак.</p>
<p><br/>
— Мне нравится, что ты просто… сидишь и хандришь в углу.</p>
<p><br/>
— Я не ищу компании, - сдвинув брови, уставился тот в сторону.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>“Как очаровательно! Как раз то, что нужно”,</em> - подумал Лютик и продолжил.</p>
<p><br/>
— Да, брось! Когда еще дорожки пересекутся? Наши нынче мрут как мухи.</p>
<p><br/>
Ведьмак повернулся и голубые кошачьи глаза Лютика выхватили очертания медальона на его груди.</p>
<p><br/>
— А! Ты из Волков, как славно! Не то, чтобы вас много тут бродит… эм, ну сам знаешь, - нервно усмехнулся он, почувствовав запах горечи и гнева от собрата по ту сторону стола. <em>Лучше бы сменить тему, да.</em></p>
<p><br/>
— Так, что же - белые волосы, сам из волков, ты, должно быть, тот самый Геральт из Ривии?</p>
<p><br/>
Геральт что-то рыкнул себе под нос и поднялся, хватая свои монеты со стола.</p>
<p><br/>
— Стой, прошу, останься! - спохватившись, затараторил Лютик. - Я замолчу, не уходи.</p>
<p><br/>
Ведьмак с сомнением глянул на него и готов был уже уходить, но завидев девицу, приближавшуюся к его столу, решил, что ужин будет поважнее назойливого незнакомца и опустился обратно на скамью.</p>
<p><br/>
— Приветствую вас обоих, - девушка смердела страхом и не нужно было никакого ведьмачьего нюха, чтобы понять, что вид их двоих пугал ее ни на шутку. Поднос, в который она вцепилась, будто в боевой щит, дрожал в ее руках. - Могу… могу я вам что-то принести?</p>
<p><br/>
Лютик широко улыбнулся, пряча за губами свои острые зубы. Девицу это немного успокоило, <em>и то ладно.</em></p>
<p><br/>
— Пива мне и моему другу, и две миски вашего фирменного, милая барышня, - сладко пропел он тоном, что заставлял людей делать то, что ему нужно. Всегда. Вот и сейчас тоже. Девица поклонилась, упорхнула в сторону кухни и шустро вернулась обратно с двумя кружками пива, забирая пустую кружку Геральта со стола.</p>
<p><br/>
Лютик же сидел и пытался понять, о чем думает его волчий собрат, судя по его повадкам, но все, что он смог уловить, так это все тот же запах. Геральт источал безразличие - ни тени сомнения на лице, да белые пряди падающие на глаза.</p>
<p><br/>
Но запах никогда не врет.</p>
<p><br/>
— Что, кто-то на хвост тебе наступил?</p>
<p><br/>
— Радуйся, что я еще не перерезал тебе глотку, кошак*, - зло выплюнул в его сторону Геральт.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>“А, так он все-таки знает”, - </em>хотя, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто откуда, если глаза смотрят куда надо, заметил про себя Лютик. Даже без медальона на шее да особой направленности его ремесла, голубые кошачьи глаза, телосложение, манера поведения и, он был уверен, даже его собственный запах разил не доведенной до ума мутацией - все это вкупе выдавало его с головой.</p>
<p><br/>
— Не очень дружелюбно с твоей стороны, - осторожно улыбнулся он, но ответом ему снова было лишь рычание. Лютик на мгновение опустил взгляд. - Послушай, мне тут работенка подвернулась, - затронул он более безопасную тему, - зуб даю, нет здесь никаких чудищ, но деньги - их предостаточно. Что, если мы с тобой вместе проверим это захолустье, а награду разделим поровну?</p>
<p><br/>
Геральт глянул на него, приподняв темную бровь, наверняка задаваясь вопросом не сбрендил ли Лютик часом.</p>
<p><br/>
— А я тут каким боком? - спросил он. Лютик пожал плечами, а на губах его снова расцвела задорная улыбка. К их столу вернулась девица с двумя мисками картофельного рагу с кусками кабанятины, скупым на специи, но наесться хватит. Оставив еду на столе, девушка быстро убежала обратно за стойку - в конце концов, подумал Лютик, в таком захудалом городишке не часто увидишь и одного ведьмака, не то, что двух.</p>
<p><br/>
Геральт, не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, занялся едой. Лютик решил использовать такой удачный момент, ведь судя по тому, как быстро исчезала еда в пасти волка, ничего не остановит его от того, чтобы просто уйти после того, как он закончит.</p>
<p><br/>
— Это единственная сделка в округе. Следующий город, с хотя бы минимальной возможностью заработать, в неделе езды отсюда. Да и ты заметил, наверное, зима уже на подходе, осталось две луны, а до волчьей крепости путь не близкий - месяц скакать, если не больше. Тебе нужна провизия и деньги легкие. Это дело на опасность не тянет и, думается мне, покончить с ним можно к вечеру, если не раньше. А если уж мы вдвоем возьмемся, то и рисковать меньше - семьдесят пять дукатов каждому.</p>
<p><br/>
Где-то посередине лютиковых бормотаний, Геральт отложил ложку в сторону и устало уставился на него.</p>
<p><br/>
— Все коты такие болтливые или это только твой мутаген бракованным оказался?</p>
<p><br/>
Лютик сжал губы в тонкую линию, впиваясь клыками в упругую плоть.</p>
<p><br/>
— И безопаснее не станет, - запоздало добавил ведьмак.</p>
<p><br/>
— Как это “не станет”? Мы же прикрывать друг друга сможем! - воскликнул другой. Геральт закончил свою трапезу и поднялся из-за стола.</p>
<p><br/>
— Я не доверяю тебе подобным, кот, и думается мне, что ты скорее вонзишь <b>мне</b> кинжал в спину, чем станешь ее прикрывать.</p>
<p><br/>
Душное чувство вины захлестнуло Лютика. Его ведь там даже не было - его не было во время бойни - он даже не был еще ведьмаком. <em>В том не было его вины!</em>***</p>
<p><br/>
— Я найду другое дело. Отдыхай, - бросил напоследок волк, забросил мечи за спину и ушел, а Лютик вдруг заметил, насколько же высоким тот был. Повернувшись к своей нетронутой миске, он наткнулся взглядом на пару монет, оставленных на столе - достаточно, чтобы оплатить все, что было на нем.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Да, чтоб меня.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Глотая еду настолько быстро, насколько получалось, а получалось у него очень быстро, и дожевывая картошку на ходу, Лютик бросился вдогонку за другим ведьмаком.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Откуда же ты взялся? Твоя мать дала козлу?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Лютик, наконец, поравнялся с Геральтом, ведущим свою лошадь под уздцы, его кобыла уже порядком запыхалась, а душный, теплый воздух пылью оседал на ее потной шкуре и на его собственном языке.</p>
<p>— Ну, так что, ты в деле? Мне бы пригодилась пара свободных рук и у тебя, я вижу, они как раз ничем не заняты, — Лютик не хотел навязываться, но ему надоело скитаться по Континенту одному. Он не видел никого из Школы Кота уже довольно давно, не говоря уж про остальных ведьмаков, но, каким-то образом, все же умудрился наткнуться на того, который вымазался в дурной славе и позоре с головы до пят. <em>Воистину счастливый день.</em></p>
<p>— Отвали.</p>
<p>Лютик фыркнул и спрыгнул с лошади. Он тоже взял ее под уздцы и зашагал рядом с Геральтом. Тот выглядел не лучшим образом со спутанными грязными волосами и с незнамо сколько дневной щетиной. Наверное, сам он тоже на принца не походил, разве что щетины у него не было — брился Лютик довольно часто. Не то, чтобы было много чего брить.</p>
<p>— Я буду твоим молчаливым попутчиком! Всего одно дело, или, как я их называю — приключение! — воодушевленно воскликнул он. Геральт остановился и зло на него зыркнул. Лютик всегда завидовал, что глаза других ведьмаков были желтыми, когда как голубые, что достались ему, только и делали, что еще больше выделяли его из толпы, итак, уже выделившихся. <em>Изгой среди изгоев.</em></p>
<p>— Как давно ты охотишься? — спросил Волк. Это был первый раз за всё их общение, когда Геральт проявил инициативу, и Лютик улыбнулся от того, как приятное тепло расцвело в его груди. Ведьмаки всегда были любопытными, их, в конце концов, для того и создавали, чтобы докапываться до сути вещей. Геральт ждал, его вопрос все еще был без ответа. Лютик замешкался, и слава мутагенам за испорченные капилляры, ему не придется краснеть.</p>
<p>— Лет пять уже… знаю-знаю, не очень-то и долго, — ответил он. Геральт хмыкнул и повернулся к своей кобыле, поправляя привязанные к седлу сумки, а затем, снова принялся шагать вперед, но медленнее, чем раньше и Лютик поспешил за ним.</p>
<p>— Я то думал, что ты новенький, судя по твоим манерам. Хотя я впечатлен, что тебя не прибили в твой первый же год, — сказал ведьмак. — Но удивительнее всего то, что Коты все еще создают ведьмаков.</p>
<p>
  <em>Да чтоб тебя собаки сгрызли!</em>
</p>
<p>Школа Кота создавала очень мало ведьмаков из-за того, насколько сложными были все те испытания, через которые нужно было пройти ее ученикам, прежде чем стать настоящими ведьмаками. Зато Коты были одними из самых живучих охотников, и, конечно же, этому в первую очередь способствовал характер попадавших в их жаждущие руки контрактов. Все это было правдой, но то, о чем говорил Геральт было просто оскорбительно. Лютик глубоко вдохнул и попытался сосредоточиться — <em>нет нужды выходить из себя, волк просто сказал, что на уме было, да и с самим собой поговорить всегда успеется.</em></p>
<p>— Да? И какие же у меня манеры? Есть что-то, что так выдает мою… неопытность? Очень уж любопытно, — поинтересовался он, глядя как меняется выражение лица его собеседника. Геральта, видимо, позабавила его маленькая тирада и для Лютика это уже было личной победой. Волк только и делал, что ворчал все время и Лютик не мог допустить, чтобы их путешествие оставалось таким хоть мгновение дольше.</p>
<p>— Говоришь ты так, словно об охоте только от старых ведьмаков на зимовке слышал. Будто думаешь, что окажешься особенным и сможешь что-то изменить. Я то думал, что тот, кто охотится уже пять лет, хоть немного это понимает. Жизнь — не приключение. Мы живем от контракта до контракта, — он замолк, недовольно двинул губами и заговорил снова. — Мы бьемся до последнего вздоха и гнием, когда умираем.</p>
<p>Лютик думал, что ответить. Тропа становилась все круче.</p>
<p>— Ты прав… может, я и вижу ведьмачью жизнь немного оптимистичнее тебя, но я хочу, чтобы в моей были приключения! А от тебя приключениями так и разит… среди всего прочего. Чем это пахнет? Луком? Ну, да не важно — что бы это ни было, от тебя пахнет смертью и предназначение, геройствами и разбитыми сердцами.</p>
<p>— Это лук. Ты-то должен знать — не самый тонкий запашок, — ответил Геральт, полностью игнорируя прекрасную речь Лютика. Абсолютное отсутствие у этого невежды хоть какого-то уважения к поэзии искренне его поражало.</p>
<p>— Да, верно… что ж, я все еще хочу, чтобы мы пошли на это дело вместе, — настаивал Лютик. Геральт тяжело выдохнул и обернулся, еще более хмурый, чем раньше. От него несло раздражением так же, как от дохлой коровы прокисшим молоком — Лютик был уверен, что привыкнет к этому.</p>
<p>— Никаких дел я с тобой вести не буду, кот. Это твое последнее предупреждение, — прорычал он, натягивая напряженной рукой поводья своей кобылы. Лютик приосанился, его рука заныла от желания схватиться за меч и заставить ведьмака ответить за свои слова, но он сдержался, не желая быть тем, кто начнет конфликт первым. Ничем хорошим у ведьмаков это не заканчивалось.</p>
<p>— Не хочется разрушать твою розовую башенку, но это не за мной кровавым плащом волочится дурная слава, Мясник, — ответил он. Рука Геральта метнулась к мечу за его спиной, но Лютик схватил рукоять своего быстрее. Острые зрачки желтых глаз сузились еще больше, защищаясь от яркого солнца, оценивая ситуацию. Лютик знал, что никто из них не хотел бойни, и его позиция была далека от выгодной, с горным склоном за спиной, но, в отличие от Геральта, рукоять меча уже грела его ладонь.</p>
<p>— Разберемся с чудищем, заберем награду, а потом ты оставишь меня в покое, — процедил тот. Лютик не спеша опустил руку и улыбка осветила его лицо.</p>
<p>— Сойдет для начала.</p>
<p>Геральт хмыкнул.</p>
<p>Нужно было сменить тему разговора, чтобы хоть как-то, <em>опять</em>, развеять душное марево агрессии между ними. Волк, повернувшись к нему спиной, снова зашагал вверх по тропе, хотя Лютик был уверен, что он все равно чувствовал, где и как далеко от него остался другой ведьмак. Погодя немного и дав Геральту возможность идти немного впереди, сохраняя безопасную для обоих дистанцию, Лютик потянул свою лошадь следом. Тяжелая неприятная тишина была ему не по душе.</p>
<p>— Да ты прямо-таки болтун. А вот я люблю потолковать. А то, что ты сказал… Мы бьемся до последнего вздоха и гнием, когда умираем, — подражая грубому низкому голосу Геральта, повторил Лютик, — о, мне жуть как нравится! Ты бы мог больше собрать, будь ты поэтом или бардом. Думаю, шелка бы на тебе смотрелись прекрасно, да еще и с белыми волосами. Просто любопытно, у тебя они везде такие же?</p>
<p>Геральт продолжал идти вперед.</p>
<p>— Молчание — знак согласия? Знаешь, как в старой поговорке «qui tacet, consentire videtur».*</p>
<p>— Так вас еще и высокопарным речам поучают?</p>
<p>Лютик лишь улыбнулся себе под нос и продолжил болтать.</p>
<p>— Про чудище-то не забыл? Селяне его чертом называют, но, как по мне, так это воришка одинокий, в лучшем случае, ну или волкодав.</p>
<p>— Дай листовку, — не сбавляя шага, повернул к нему голову Геральт. — Хочу посмотреть.</p>
<p>— Нет никакой листовки. Мужик сам ко мне подошел — я был в паре селений отсюда, и он тоже. Сказал, что семью навещает. А еще сказал, что видел черта, — Лютик хохотнул, — который крадет их еду. В основном зерно. Там поля неподалеку. Сказал, что рога да копыта видел. Я так вообще думаю, что ничего такого там нет, просто воришка какой решил приодеться, чтоб на бедных крестьян мороку наводить, да зерно их безнаказанно воровать. Геральт кивнул, поджимая губы.</p>
<p>— Либо чудовище, либо деньги — третьего не дано, — ответил он.</p>
<p>— Ты все-таки подумай над тем, чтобы себе книгу для записей завести. Ты, конечно, тот еще молчун, но порой золотые фразы выдаешь.</p>
<p>Геральт издал странный звук, не похожий на рык или любую другую угрозу.</p>
<p>— Это не я сказал. <em>«Если не он… тогда, может, кто из учителей в волчьей Школе? Или это у них свой местный юмор?»,</em> — подумал Лютик, но прежде чем его мысли смогли понести его дальше, они уже забрались на вершину холма. Солнце все еще висело высоко в небесах, а воздух был все таким же сухим, как и в полдень, но впереди лежало золотое поле пшеницы и табака. Запах последнего защекотал кошачий нос, заставляя вспомнить о зерреканском табаке.** <em>Хорошие были времена.</em> Лютик встряхнулся, и огляделся.</p>
<p>— Что ты ищешь? Следы? Запах? — окликнул он Геральта.</p>
<p>— Тишину, — ответил тот, но Лютик только улыбнулся его подколке. Ему нравились остроумные собеседники.</p>
<p>— Ничем не могу тебе в этом помочь, — улыбнулся он собственной фразе, но вдруг вскинулся, услышав шорох за кустами.</p>
<p>— Зараза! — резкий звук и Геральт оступился — что-то маленькое и блестящее отскочило от его лба, а в воздухе разлился железный запах металла и крови. Серебряный меч был уже у Лютика в руках и тонкий золотой щит защиты закрывал их обоих.</p>
<p>— Цел? — спросил он другого ведьмака, оглядываясь и осторожно ловя носом воздух. Геральт закряхтел — на его ладони лежал маленький испачканный в крови железный шарик. Но Лютик чуял что-то еще — козла. <em>Кто вообще пасет козлов на табачном поле?</em> Кошачьи зрачки расширились, вбирая в себя как можно больше света.</p>
<p>А потом, он, наконец, увидел <b>его</b>.</p>
<p>Силуэт, таящийся за листьями высоких табачных стеблей. Лютик услышал снаряд до того, как увидел его. Лезвие его меча отразило удар с громким треском, щит все еще был на месте на случай, если они с Геральтом не смогут дать отпор чудовищу, им всего лишь нужно было не выходить за границы купола. К сожалению, сражаться в крохотном пространстве спина к спине было бы невозможно.</p>
<p>Из кустов, вопя, выскочил человек-козел.</p>
<p>— Пошел прочь! — он врезался в Геральта, сбивая того с ног. Лютик был за спиной чудища, готовый атаковать, но быстро оклемавшийся Геральт дал ему знак не вмешиваться и быть наготове. <em>Это было нечестно. Голову чудищу долой и делу конец.</em></p>
<p>— Ты говоришь.</p>
<p>Козел снова помчался на него. В этот раз волк был готов и, ухвативши того за рога, повалил его на землю, придавливая собственным телом.</p>
<p>— Конечно говорю!</p>
<p>Лютик подобрался ближе и лезвие его меча коснулось шеи монстра, тот охнул и под клинком проступила первая кровь.</p>
<p>— Откуда же ты взялся? Твоя мать дала козлу? — Геральта, кажется, все происходящее веселило, да и Лютик бы мог к нему присоединиться, если бы не адреналин, жгущий его изнутри — он хотел убить чудовище и был готов взмахнуть мечом в любой момент.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Торквэ, я — сильван, редкое и разумное существо! — закричал монстр.</p>
<p>— Козел ты! — Геральт оскалился, обнажая острые зубы. — С ядрышками!</p>
<p>Что-то было не так. Лютик завертел головой, оглядываясь по сторонам — было слишком тихо, а чудовище, сильван, слишком дерзким. Он был не один.</p>
<p>— Они у меня от людей, что нашпиговали мою еду железом, чтобы меня отравить! — сильван дернул Геральта за волосы, вырывая длинный белый клок. Геральт мотнул головой и, зарычав от боли, удивленно уставился на чудище. — А твоя мать дала снеговику?!</p>
<p>Лютику надоело ждать и он вонзил свой меч в глотку сильвана. На мгновение все поглотила тишина, ни вздоха, ни шороха — смерть совсем не похожа на представление, как думают многие поэты. Идеальная смерть тиха, и будь Лютик проклят, если смерти от его рук таковыми не были. Он вынул меч из глотки чудища и шелковой лентой на землю хлынула кровь, теплая и манящая, дурманом разливаясь в воздухе, душа умирающего сильвана.</p>
<p>А потом кто-то закричал.</p>
<p>Он не видел ее лица, резко развернувшись, разрезая мечом воздух и плоть — голова эльфийки упала у его ног. Лютик тяжело дышал, азарт заставлял его безумно скалится, а из его груди рвался свирепый рык. Неподалеку он видел еще одного эльфа, что целился в него из лука. Геральт среагировал быстрее — кинжал мелькнул в воздухе, вонзаясь эльфу в глаз. Мертвым тот упал на землю.</p>
<p>Воцарилась тишина.</p>
<p>
  <em>Волк присвоил его добычу. </em>
</p>
<p>Лютик зарычал и Геральт ответил ему тем же, взорвавшись.</p>
<p>— Какого дьявола ты творишь?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* - что-то вроде "Молчание - золото".<br/>** - зерреканский табак - по сути, это конопля.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - Айден и Шредингер — ведьмаки из школы Кота. Айден отличался нетипичными для своего клана благородством и порядочностью.<br/>** - Кот — ученик Школы Кота, являющейся одной из нескольких известных ведьмачьих школ на Континенте. Школа имеет очень плохую репутацию, поскольку многие из ее представителей отличались жестокостью, садизмом, вероломством и фактически перестали быть ведьмаками, предпочитая работу наемников и убийц. Есть фанатская теория, согласно которой тяжелое протекание мутаций у ведьмаков Школы Кота выливалось впоследствии в нарушения психики, агрессию, жестокость, садистские наклонности, вспышки неконтролируемой ярости. Возможно, виной тому не доведенный до идеала процесс превращения в ведьмаков, который даже при успешной трансформации тела юноши нарушал его психическое здоровье, провоцируя неконтролируемые приступы ярости и вспышки агрессии.<br/>*** - Информация из комикса "Предательство", который рассказывает историю о предательстве Школы Волка Котами, что впоследствии приводит к резне в Каэр Морхене. (https://vedmak.fandom.com/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>